21 heures sur la terrasse
by Saku-chan06
Summary: Petit one-shot sur le pairing Patrick d'Axolot / Fossoyeur de Films (oui je l'ai fait !) ! Merci à Rem's de m'avoir encouragé à poster cet OS ! :)


Journée du 14 juin

8 : 06

Réveillé par un SMS de Patrick. Il me propose de venir dîner chez lui vers 19 heures. J'ai beaucoup pesté avant d'accepter son offre. Ça y est, je suis de mauvaise humeur.

9 : 52

Toujours autant dans les vapes. J'ai regardé Pupuce et j'étais extrêmement déçu. Cette pelle n'est pas vivante, elle ne m'aidera jamais à deviner ce qui se cache derrière cette invitation.

10 : 38

Séance « Resident Evil » avec Durendal jusqu'à pas d'heure. Il a ramené des bouteilles de vodka. Un shot par plagiat, il a vomi sur mon parquet tout neuf après le deuxième film. Il était tellement défoncé qu'il s'est déshabillé et a dansé en boxer sur ma table. J'étais quelque peu choqué de cette scène, et je l'ai directement ramené chez lui. Je maudis cette saga de nanars à tout jamais.

12 : 30

Ai déjeuné chez Monsieur3D. J'ai dû sortir de l'appartement à toute vitesse, je suis allergique aux poils de chien. Pourtant, c'était pas du tout de la faute de Jake, son grand berger suisse blanc. Il était trop beau, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui tapoter le flanc. Résultat : mon beau costume de fossoyeur est devenu presque aussi poilu que les cheveux d'Antoine Daniel.

16 : 25

J'ai croisé Antoine Daniel à la supérette du coin. Il m'a fait un clin d'oeil sexy en regardant loin derrière moi. Il y avait Patrick, qui cherchait la perle rare parmi les vins du rayon. Sûrement un bon vin blanc, comme il les aime. Quand je me suis retourné vers lui, il a aussitôt baissé la tête et tracé devant lui en prenant au passage une bouteille de rosé, celui que je préfère. Décidément, ce petit cachottier a tout prévu pour me faire passer une bonne soirée ! Qu'il est mignon...

17 : 58

Je bataille encore pour me choisir une tenue assez classique et décontractée. Le sol de ma chambre était jonché de chemises, débardeurs, jeans, etc. Finalement, je choisis un t-shirt gris tout simple, un pantalon noir, des baskets et une veste en cuir. Il ne manque plus que les lunettes de soleil, et c'est la classe totale ! Mais c'est débile d'en porter alors qu'il fait nuit...

18 : 04

En route pour la maison Baud ! Juste avant d'entrer dans ma voiture, j'ai encore aperçu Patrick. Cette fois, il est entré dans une bijouterie et en est ressorti avec un écrin noir. Je me suis dit qu'il comptait demander Elsa, sa copine, en mariage après le dîner. Je souriais rien qu'en pensant à cette idée. Mais la couleur de la boîte contredisait mon hypothèse : Elsa n'aimait pas le noir, et moi j'adore cette couleur... Ou alors, il n'y avait que cette couleur de disponible dans les rayons !

19 : 00

Suis enfin arrivé chez lui. Il m'a bien accueilli, débarrassé de ma veste, offert la bouteille de rosé et invité à entrer dans le salon. Il semblait nerveux, et Elsa n'était pas présente.

« Patrick ! Où est ta copine ? Je croyais qu'elle devait venir !

- Elle a eu un empêchement... »

Il y a eu quelques hésitations dans sa phrase. Il mentait, ça se voyait à des kilomètres.

19 : 17

Il est allé aux toilettes juste après l'apéritif, mais il a oublié son téléphone portable sur la table. Je l'ai discrètement pris dans mes mains et l'ai manipulé pour aller dans la messagerie.

Patrick : Elsa, j'ai quelque chose à t'avouer. Mais ne m'en veux pas, s'il te plaît...

Elsa : Je vais essayer.

Patrick : Voilà... Depuis des semaines, je m'interroge sur moi-même...

Elsa : Où veux-tu en venir ?

Patrick : C'est à dire que... Je me demande si je suis homosexuel...

Elsa : Ça veut dire que tu ne m'aimes plus ?

Patrick : Oui... Mes sentiments se sont développés pour un autre homme...

Après plus rien. J'ai consulté l'agenda d'appels, ils se sont parlés jusqu'à ce que j'appuie sur la sonnette.

19 : 30

Patrick est revenu et on est directement passé au plat principal : du riz au curry fait maison, celui qu'Elsa aimait tant. Mon ami tremblait, à la limite du malaise. Il doit sûrement encore penser à sa chérie d'amour, loin de lui.

19 : 45

Le dessert : assortiment de macarons achetés à la supérette. J'ai du lui servir du vin trois fois, tellement il semblait malheureux. Après tout, on noie souvent son chagrin dans l'alcool, non ?

20 : 00

C'est la première fois qu'il s'est énervé. Quand je lui ai annoncé que je rentré, il m'a jeté l'écrin à la figure, m'a hurlé une phrase imcompréhensible et s'est enfermé dans sa chambre. J'ai ouvert la boîte et y ai trouvé un anneau d'or. Un petit mot était caché au fond de l'écrin. « Je t'aime »...

20 : 15

J'ai longtemps hésité avant d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre.

« Patrick ? »

Il était sur la terrasse, à contempler la nuit. Son regard était rempli de tristesse. Je l'ai rejoint et pris dans mes bras.

« Merci pour ton cadeau... Ça m'a fait plaisir...

- Tu parles... »

Je l'ai tourné vers moi et regardé droit dans les yeux. Il s'est immédiatement arrêté de trembler.

« Hey... Ne pleure plus... Lui dis-j d'une voix douce,

- Comment tu veux que j'arrête ? Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas... »

Je lui ai embrassé la joue pour le faire taire.

« Tu dis que des conneries ! Moi aussi je t'aime, Patrick ! »

Il me regarda fixement sans comprendre. Soudain, il fondit en larmes et s'agrippa à mon t-shirt.

21 : 00

Mon premier baiser. Doux, tendre et langoureux. Patrick était beaucoup plus détendu et me souriait. Il me caressa doucement la joue et se mit à m'embrasser le cou. Je fermai les yeux, et le laissais m'allonger sur son lit. Ma première nuit d'amour, aux côtés de l'homme que j'aimais. Inoubliable...

Journée du 15 juin

7 : 00

Je me suis réveillé dans les bras de Patrick. Je l'ai regardé dormir. Il était tellement adorable, avec son nez qui bougeait. Je me décidais à l'embrasser pour le sortir de sa torpeur. Un nouvel épisode d'Axolot l'attendait.

« Hey, mon amour... Il faut se lever... »


End file.
